


genetics, really

by Anonymous



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, Feminization, Fetish, Kink Discovery, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, dubcon kink negotiation?, only for Ren, undernegotiated kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s probably genetics coupled with Takaya’s much more sedentary lifestyle. It probably has nothing to do with Ren.Ren is both turned on and disappointed by that fact.ORRen tries to understand himself, his kinks, and Abe with limited-to-fantastic success.





	genetics, really

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to think about Ren's POV for a change, and how such a kink would reasonably have developed along with the canon. Turns out it's pretty compatible in my opinion. I hope you enjoy this.

-

 

Ren’s bedroom door slams open and shut. His mother calls a chastisement, but he doesn’t have time for that. Ren nearly trips over the rug in his room to reach his bed. If he fell, he thinks all that could be done is to take care of the problem on the floor because he has never been so turned on in his life.

He remembers tonight and squeezes his cock emphatically through his pants, letting the memories rush him as he strips and lays on top of his covers.

This all started because Abe was hurt and Ren came to visit him to talk about their battery.

Ren remembers how queasy he felt as he looked at Abe laid out supine on the couch. Abe sat up when he saw Ren, but his every move spoke of care and mild discomfort. Ren said what he needed to say for their battery to grow and change and he could have trembled apart with relief when he found that Abe had reached similar conclusions. Of course, he had. Abe has always been smarter, steadier than Ren. He should have expected nothing less, even though Abe was hurt.

(This part of his memories makes him falter, but he works his cock through it as the next part becomes all the more sweeter now that he has room to grow again.)

Abe and his brother, Shun, invited Ren to dinner and Ren hesitantly accepted. He ordered food for himself, and then blinked when Abe ordered two entrees for himself. That was unusual. As much as Abe forced Ren to eat more than he usually could, Abe rarely indulged more than he needed to. Ren felt his interest stir, a vague interest that wasn’t concrete. It didn’t go anywhere, didn’t have the space to grow until Shun came back with the food order and Ren saw just _how much_ Abe had ordered.

(Ren swallows feeling his mouth grow dry as he remembers the excessive spread.)

 He stopped looking at his food, just stared at all of Abe’s.

“You’re really going to eat all of this tonight?” Shun said, eyebrows raised even as he dug in.

“I need to build up strength to get better in time for the tournament.” Abe broke his chopsticks apart and raised the first bite of food to his mouth. His eyes cut towards Ren who was motionless.

“Ren, eat.” A commonly heard command for Ren. Such that he was able to force himself to mechanically lift his chopsticks to his mouth, but his eyes never strayed too far from Abe, from his working jaw, from his rapidly disappearing food.

(Ren gripped right below the head of his cock, trying to ward off the orgasm that nearly peaked when he remembered how much food Abe had before him, his determined and hungry gaze.)

Halfway through, Ren and Shun had both finished. Shun was bantering with his brother, leaving space for Ren to watch with wide eyes as Abe started on his second entrée. He didn’t think Abe would finish all that food and rice.

(Oh, Ren thinks, but he had wanted him too, had cheered for him in his mind.)

Abe shoved bite after bite in his mouth to Ren’s bizarre fascination. All the entrees and both large servings of rice were sitting and churning in Abe’s stomach. Ren glanced down and felt shock and something that crawled up his spine, something tight and pleasing—

(Like delight or pride—)

Abe’s stomach was _bulging._ Ren had never been aware of Abe’s stomach before, it was unobtrusive, the same as Ren’s—but now,  _but now,_ it pressed against the fabric of his shirt, straining slightly to be contained. Attraction and fascination that had slowly been building zapped through Ren’s body so fast that if he had been standing he was sure he would have collapsed.

Abe rested a hand on his stomach and gave it a small rub and Ren rubbed his thighs together, keeping his hands in his lap to hide his desperate erection. Over the fierce pumping of blood in his ears, he heard Shun and Abe talking.

“I can’t believe you ate all of that,” Shun said. Ren didn’t believe it either, but it was startlingly hot that Abe did.

“It’s all part of my method.”

“Well, if you stick with your method, you and Dad can start sharing clothes.”

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Abe said, frowning at his brother.

Ren needed to leave. He needed to get out of this situation before anyone noticed how... He picked up his sweater and held it in front of him over his arm. This was casual right? If no one notices his legs trembling.

(They’re trembling now, against Ren’s sheets as he pumps and pumps and then grips to ward it off because there is the perfect moment he’s building to, the perfect realization he knows he needs to wait for.)

“You leaving?” Abe asked.

“Y-yeah… home… I—” Ren hoped that Abe didn’t read anything into his stutter, his red face.

“Probably for the best, you seem tired.” Abe lowered himself down so he was laying back again. “Thanks for visiting me.” Ren stuttered something out, probably thanks or apologies, his mind on autopilot as he focused on the way Abe’s bloated stomach rose from his body differently when he was lying down.

He stuttered and stumbled from the room, closing the door behind him. He sucked in a huge breath when the door had finally shut. He remembers thinking he needed to get home. He needed to get home now and take care of this. He gracelessly shoved his shoes on when the front door opened.

“Oh, hey. Mihashi isn’t it?”

Ren blinked as an older version of Abe entered the entryway. An older Abe, and a _heavier_ Abe. The man’s stomach hung round and large, creasing over his pants’ buckle. The shape of his chin had long since surrendered to the pouch of flesh that grew below it. His thighs were large, his arms were large, his chest—

(Ren cries into his pillow. He didn’t know that men could have breasts too, that he would like them on a man even more than a woman.)

Ren was paralyzed where he stood, hands around the sweater protecting his erection shaking as Shun’s words echoed back.

(Ren has to really squeeze to prevent from coming as he imagines an Abe big enough to share clothes with his father. To see Abe plumpen up all around his body, more than just a bloated stomach. Ren keens. This is the highest he’s ever reached and he wants to push it _more.)_

He somehow managed to get home, past his mother and onto his bed so he can finally take care of himself. Normally Ren would come as soon as he could, but sometimes he denies himself to try and push higher. In this moment, the nurse magazine lays forgotten on his bed as his mind runs wild with imagining a heavier Abe.

What if he gains weight while his leg is hurt? What if the stomach bloat doesn’t die down? What if— what if _Ren_ helps Abe gain. Feeds him, could touch that taut stomach—

He loosens his grip and twists once, twice, and Ren comes so hard his vision goes white. He sits in the afterglow, stomach growing sticky with his come, but Ren is so blissed out he can’t possibly care. When his breathing finally does slow down, he reaches to his drawer and wipes the drying spunk of his stomach, shivers as his hand runs over his sensitive dick.

He turns on his side and is hit by the sudden horror of what had happened. He masturbated to Abe. He masturbated to Abe but huge. Ren doesn’t know what this means, but even as he pictures it again he can’t help the little sound of desire that escapes his mouth at the thought. Despite coming harder than he ever has in his life, he still feels his cock twitch.

He doesn’t know how to deal with this so he pulls himself under the covers and tries not to think about it.

 

-

 

The thought doesn’t go away.

Ren knows that this… _desire_ didn’t spring from nothing. He knows as a child he had a strange fascination with larger people, how they moved, how clothes fit their bodies. A child’s curiosity at most, but even with time somewhat normalizing their presence he never stopped _noticing._ He wasn’t sure what it meant that he preferred the thicker-set women in the nurse magazines to the stick-thin anime girls that some boys his age liked. But even as he worked himself up to their pin-up images, it was something about the largeness of their figure that made him grip himself tighter, pushed him over the edge.

He’s never had a word for it, and he’s never spoke about it (until he joined his team, he never had anyone to speak about it with anyway). He was content to allow his fixation with heavy features to remain an unspoken and unanalyzed facet of his libido. It wasn’t weird to like big breasts and large hips anyways. Now that he has uncovered his desire for heavier people, knows the _shape_ of the fantasy, it is too easy to allow his mental imagery to wander that direction. He tries picturing it with women, but ultimately it feels weird to him. Large men somehow makes sense in his mind. Ren imagines them growing and bloating.

It starts with small amounts of weight, just some extra plush in their stomach. He isn’t sure what exactly he likes, just that bigger is better. As his fantasy world becomes more fleshed out so does the weight gain. Giving plush in once strong arms, thickening thighs, bigger chests that develop from flat to generous with fat. With time, his fantasies evolve.

He never masturbates to Abe again. He thinks about that moment again, but he wipes Abe’s face and body from his memories. Otherwise, he could barely stand to look Abe in the eyes.

Things continue on.

Though he was admittedly waiting for it, Abe’s body never did gain that weight. Indeed, Abe only got taller as time passed and his leg finally healed up. Their battery changes shape, and their communication improves. Ren is still scared about pending rejection, but at night when the dark doubts come for him, he finds it almost possible and reasonable to ward them off with the knowledge he has his team’s support.

Despite all of this, there are these instances where Ren dips into the part of his mind that craves a bigger Abe.

Their training camp is one of them. Ren and Abe are selected to cook breakfast for everyone. Coach Momo likely has some reason that Ren can’t really grasp, but whatever lesson he’s supposed to be learning, he’s enjoying the extra time with Abe, even though he misses out on a little extra sleep. Cooking is more fun that Ren first thought. Soothing repetition, and the strange occurrence where Ren knows more than Abe about something and can finally help Abe for a change.

Between prep and planning, Ren finds his thoughts circling a few subjects until his curiosity worked past his lips and his fumbling questions meets the open air. “W-what food… Abe-kun’s favorites…”

It’s nonsensical and kind of purposeless and Ren immediately wants to take it back.

He sees the moment that Abe doubles down and gets game. “I like all sorts of things. My favorites are probably, eh, karaage probably. Chahan is up there too… What about you?”

Ren stumbles through his answer and the conversation remains benign and light despite Ren mussing it up. When Ren got home, his next fantasy involves feeding a faceless someone a lot of karaage and chahan.

 

-

 

Ren says tells himself that cooking is fun and that is why he keeps learning it. If the one recipe he has always worked to perfect is karaage, he tries not to think about it too much. (He never researches a low-fat version, in fact, his version is so incredibly unhealthy his mother won’t let him make it for her.)

There’s a lot more to think about now anyway. For all their accomplishments, like all things, high school baseball comes to an end. Ren knows from Abe’s pointed hints that Abe will be going to college, that Abe will not be his catcher for whatever the next step in life is. After all, Ren was scouted and that was an amazing enough feat. Abe hadn’t been, and Abe was okay with that.

Thus begins the strange in-between place where Ren and Abe are no longer together every day, yet somehow still think of each other often and struggle to maintain a long-term friendship. Ren works as a second string on the big leagues, getting to close a match here and there while using the resources to perfect his curveball. Abe studies in the business program at his college and eventually gets scooped up by a big corporation.

When Ren is told he is going to open for a game, his only thought is to ask Abe to come and see him, to witness how much he’s grown.

Abe agrees.

 

-

 

Afterwards, Ren is rolling so high from his near faultless game that he doesn’t even stutter when he sees Abe, only grants him the biggest smile he can and earns in return a flush that is partly embarrassed but wholly pleased.

 

-

 

After, there is something that Ren will call their first date, but Abe won’t because he didn’t officially ask.

 

-

 

It becomes a regular thing. Abe finds good work in the city where Ren is based. It’s not the best baseball team, but they like Ren and are willing to work with him and all his idiosyncrasies that have grown milder, but still rear their heads at times.

Abe and Ren find a house that they both like and is also affordable between both incomes.

They don’t get married, but they get as good as.

-

-

-

-

-

Ren loves Abe, all his gruff mannerisms and careful attention. Loves the physical aspect of their relationship, made more desperate and sweeter by the lack of time they share together. Abe is heat beneath the sheets, that intense stare made sharper and hazier by the heat of his desire. Ren can almost taste how much Abe wants him and he loves the feeling.

Like most of their serious conversations, Abe is the one who initiates it.

They’re getting settled in bed when Abe’s hand finds the curve of Ren’s hip and he asks if they can talk about kinks. Ren listens patiently, his face slowly growing redder as Abe pushes himself through ten minutes of what Ren can only call a _confession_ about what Abe wants to do to Ren. What he might like to try—

“But only if you’re interested, Ren,” he says in that perfectly stern way of his. “You can’t go along with this just because I want you to. I was… I was nervous about bringing this up because I was worried you’d agree without considering yourself.”

Ren understands. Some of what Abe described sounds a little strange to Ren, not something he would have pictured himself doing. But none of it is off-putting enough that Ren would say no if Abe asked him. Maybe that says something about kinks that Ren didn’t know he had. But Abe will be concerned if he says yes to everything, so Ren picks a few things that sound less immediately interesting to him. He tells Abe the list and suggests slowly that they work up to it.

Abe’s brow relaxes and Ren is pleased that he knows this man so well. Even though none of it would really bother Ren, Abe’s peace of mind is priceless. “What about you?” Abe asks.

Ren’s pitching hand twitches and he hesitates a moment. What Abe likes… the lingerie, the tights, the heels, the sexual acts. It’s a little out there, but nothing that Ren has never come across in porn.

What Ren likes… he’s never heard about anyone else who feels this way. He hasn’t looked it up, too nervous about what he might find… or not find. What if he is the only one who likes... He’s not even sure he can put it into words. What it is to like the growing expanse of someone’s body, to enjoy the plump weight of heavy flesh, to want to increase it and guide someone to hedonism. To see someone really give in— it’s a lot less concrete than lacy tights.

He’s ashamed that he can’t trust Abe with this part of himself. Ashamed that he doesn’t even trust himself with it. It’s not like he’s forgotten. Every time he cooks for Abe, makes his special karaage recipe, it hovers in the back of his mind. Sitting at a café and watching Abe concede to a small coffee cake. Seeing him after a really nice dinner, hand resting on his stomach—

All of it is part and parcel of Ren’s attraction to Abe, even if it isn’t explicit. Abe hasn’t gained any weight yet, though sometimes he makes comments about his weight, little offhand things that send Ren’s libido sky-high. Sometimes he mentions his worry about gaining weight as he ages like his father and Ren has to ward off a shiver of desire as he imagines an Abe that big. He hasn’t forgotten, he’s just set that part of himself on the backburner.

“Ren? If you don’t want to talk about it now…” Abe trails off.

“Ah, no, I just… nothing really… I just like Abe.” And that was the truth, really. The only one Ren wants to see grow and change is Abe.

“Not even me in a nurse’s outfit?”

Ren laughs in surprise. “Abe-kun remembers that?”

Abe grunts. “It’s Takaya, remember.”

Right, Takaya, Ren remembers. It’s hard to keep in mind sometimes when he’s been Abe-kun so long.

“And I remember that whole conversation.”

“A— Takaya didn’t mention any of _those things_ before,” Ren says.

Takaya snorts. “Would anyone on the team have wanted to hear that I liked men who wore women’s lingerie? I mean, I didn’t know that anyone else was remotely interested in men on the team.” At the time, Ren didn’t really know that he was remotely interested in men either. Not until that night. He tells Takaya such, even if the precise details are something Ren keeps to himself.

Takaya blinks in surprise and Ren shivers as he feels Takaya’s desire shift against his thigh. “Was I the first man you thought about when you touched yourself, Ren?”

Ren isn’t even lying. “The first,” Ren confirms. Takaya groans and strokes Ren appreciatively.

“That is so hot.” Takaya’s hands are attentive and aggressive even as the callouses from baseball have been worn down by school and computer typing. Surely, Ren thinks as he writhes beneath Takaya’s attention, it’s okay to keep this little part of himself away from Takaya. He loves this man so much. Surely that’s enough.

He doesn’t need this part of him anyway when Takaya gives so much.

-

-

-

-

Ren stops making karaage except for special occasions. He tries not to think about Takaya in any other state than how he actually looks. It works, except on occasion where his eyes accidentally fall shut and he imagines the give of his thighs is much more than it actually is. Ren always feels guilty afterward.

It isn’t fair to Takaya that Ren _wants_ him physically different when Takaya has accepted so much about Ren. It isn’t fair that when he closes his eyes he comes so much harder than usual. It isn’t fair, so he does everything he can to put it out of his mind.

Which is why Takaya’s pot belly sneaks up on him.

-

-

-

Ren fidgets as he adjusts the red garter belt again. He’s in a gauzy little number that Takaya found online. They started slow with the feminine clothing, at first it was just silky underwear and stockings, small unobtrusive heels. This is the first night they’re doing a full body lingerie.

Taking the measurements had been fun. Takaya had been so stern about getting it exactly correct, but it had devolved into a sweet little seductive moment with Takaya running his hands over Ren’s body and chasing the measuring tape with his mouth. Ren thinks of that moment and tries to feel more confident.

The red lingerie really just emphasizes the pertness of Ren’s nipples. It’s not as comfortable as the last thing that Ren wore which was all silk and sheer. Ren doesn’t know how he feels in these clothes, but he knows Takaya will love him like this.

He exits and opens the door to their bedroom slowly. Takaya is lounging back, slightly propped so he can watch Ren enter. Ren looks down and flushes as he feels Takaya’s eyes tracing the shape of his nipples. “Color?”

“G…Green.”

“But damn you look good in red,” Takaya says, levering himself up more.

Ren walks towards the bed slowly. The lingerie pulls and tugs against his body differently than his baseball uniform or any of his other clothes and he finds himself distracted. The garter burns a ring on his thigh as he feels Takaya’s eyes searching for it. Ren gasps when his hands find it as Ren sits seiza on the bed, the movement pushing the lingerie back over his thighs and revealing the red scrap of fabric… and his beginning erection.

Takaya sits against the backboard and Ren watches him watch. They make eye-contact as Takaya’s hand reaches over and finds the edge of the lingerie. His deft fingers trace up the inside corners of the outfit to find Ren’s nipples and Takaya tugs. Ren makes a short gasping sound, allowing himself to crane forward when Takaya pulls harder. A mewl comes out of his mouth when Takaya releases and then smacks the skin. Ren and Takaya make eye-contact as Ren pants. Takaya’s heated gaze eats up his every flush and gasp.

Ren reaches forward, blindly fumbling for Takaya’s cock. He pauses, hesitates a second when he meets what feels like a thigh. He glances down to discover it is not the flesh of a thigh he’s feeling, but _stomach._ Takaya’s stomach has expanded into a little lip of fat. It’s probably unnoticeable when he’s lying flat or standing and sucking his stomach in, but with Takaya at this angle, it’s all too apparent.

Takaya guides Ren’s hand to his dick with a small gasp, clearly eager to get on with it. Ren starts moving his hand up and down over Takaya as he feels his own cock rising to the occasion like never before. He tries to be covert, but his eyes trace the little part of stomach that jiggles when Takaya sucks in a sharp breath. Takaya barely gets himself settled inside Ren before Ren is coming all over his red lingerie, the only image in his mind is how Takaya’s stomach must be hanging lower as he bends over.

“Fuck, I love it when you come fast. So sensitive, so responsive.” Takaya’s hand slaps gently against Ren’s ass and he reflexively tightens his muscles. Takaya groans.

“Keep going,” Ren pants. He reaches back and feels the place where their bodies join, pretends to accidentally fumble further up and touches upon that small bit of fat hanging in the air.

He can go again.

-

-

Afterward, the guilt comes, but less sharply than Ren is used to feeling.Ren hasn’t been trying to fatten Takaya up. Really, he hasn’t. Ever since finding out that Takaya is gaining weight, he hasn’t done a single thing.

He lets Takaya take lead on their dinner plans, watches him opt for a night in instead of walking around town together, watches him polish off all his entree and ask for seconds, buries a smile when Takaya suggests take-out. Despite Ren doing nothing, Takaya is gaining weight. His little starter stomach has been steadily growing the past few months until it becomes a proper pot belly that constantly presses against his shirts and pants.

The casual comments about his weight fade as Takaya slowly seems to realize that it’s becoming rather serious. Ren watches Takaya try to make time for the gym. He is genuinely sympathetic when Takaya comes home at nine at night grumpy, frustrated and hungry. It doesn't stick, with how busy his work is. This cycles a few times and Takaya's weight yoyos a little before continuing on its gradual incline.

Ren puts Takaya's trainers back in the cupboard in their entryway for whenever the mood strikes him to lose weight. Ren's pretty sure Takaya thinks he can lose the weight whenever he wants, but his metabolism isn't what it used to be, and his muscles aren't either. Even if he loses some of it, Ren thinks that a portion of it will stubbornly cling to Takaya's body ever after this point. This is less about what he eats (though it helps) and probably more about genetics coupled with Takaya’s much more sedentary lifestyle.

It probably has nothing to do with Ren.

Ren is both turned on and disappointed by that fact.

-

Takaya has these moments where he seems to realize he’s gaining weight and he doesn’t want Ren to touch his body the way he used to. It usually announces itself with Takaya’s gruff “no’s” or the way Takaya constantly positions his body more favorably in a way that he never had to when he was completely toned. Ren doesn’t respond well to that. He has waited what feels like forever for this opportunity to touch a growing Takaya.

No real conversation about Takaya’s weight gain ever happens, but Ren makes sure to whisper in the midst of their lovemaking that Takaya is hot. He means it more than ever before. He likes the way his words settle on Takaya’s slightly wider cheeks as they turn red. Ren then proceeds to make Takaya lose his goddamn mind and forget all about the perfect angle to hide his double chin or make his thighs appear less huge. Ren likes seeing him splayed out, lost to his desire and panting from the sudden exercise that he has grown so unused to.

It would be a lie to say that the lingerie and heels don’t help Takaya forget. Takaya seems to stop focusing on himself and his growing body completely when Ren is there, trembling in stilettoes and pink baby-dolls and begging for Takaya’s complete and utter attention. Ren starts to enjoy the power that the feminine clothing gives him in the bedroom, even with all the embarrassment of lace and panties.

Takaya continues slowly gaining weight and living in firm denial of the fact. Ren waits and watches until he finally caves and starts cooking karaage more often. He figures if it didn’t start because of him, then there’s no harm for him to actually get a hand in the matter.

Takaya takes well to the karaage, showing his appreciation by eating more than he normally would with only minimal prodding from Ren. The overfull glut in his stomach becomes a regular fixture with each dinner Ren makes, and it often leaves Takaya groaning and clutching his gut. Ren rests his hands there after Takaya has fallen asleep and hears his body working, trying to process the rush of heavy food, but Ren knows it will ultimately fail and more weight will accumulate on Takaya’s frame.

Ren sometimes can’t cook dinner, so he starts making Takaya bento. What starts as an average bento evolves little by little into an extravagant lunch that makes Ren so hot and bothered sometimes he has to go back to bed in the morning and wake Takaya up for a quickie or work off the tension in an early shower. Every time Ren sees the empty bento sitting in the sink, absolutely polished off, he has to swallow a smile.

Under Ren’s tender care, Takaya really starts to grow. His arms start losing their firmness, giving in to weak, muscleless flab that is quickly losing shape. His thighs are beginning to crowd together. His ass is growing plush, extending out of his body. His chest is losing the fight for flatness and slowly softening with each and every decadent meal. Takaya’s stomach steals the show, growing from a bit of a potbelly to a proper plush gut that sticks out no matter the angle or the circumstances and is immune to Takaya’s attempts to suck it in.

Takaya shows no signs of stopping, only frequent breathlessness as he becomes truly chubby for the first time. Ren has never been so constantly turned on in his life.

And really, it’s genetics to blame for most of it, isn’t it?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> Again, so much gratitude to the people who commented and gave kudos on my last work. For this kind of thing, thinking that any one person is reading is more than enough for me. I apologize if the quality of writing was in any way lacking.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the first two parts of this 'verse.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272296
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537976


End file.
